A Bone To Pick
by mz-hollywood99
Summary: Bones and Booth have been more than just friends from the beggining. But what happens when a new girl gets in the way? My second fan fic please r&r.
1. Can I Help?

Agent Booth breezed into the Jeffersonian institute as if he owned the place.

But then again all he had to do was flash the charming smile of his and he practically did own the place.

He walked onto the platform where Dr. Temperance Brennan and the other "Squints" were standing round a set of bones laid out carefully on a table.

"Hey guys what's up?" He asked mainly pointing his question at Bones.

"The bones of a baby girl about 6 months old were found in the arms of her mother, a young Caucasian woman around early 30's." Cam replied.

"Okay" Booth replied with concern.

He looked at his partner as she studied the bones carefully.

He found it funny how she was always so engrossed in her work no matter what was happening around her.

"Hey, Bones?" he asked looking at her and wondering if she would look up.

"Mm?" was her only reply.

"Anything I can do to help?" he was almost desperate to spend some time with her.

There were hardly any cases lately where she needed his help.

"No thanks. Unless you're as good as Zack" She replied still not looking up.

At that statement something clicked in his head.

"Hey, I thought it was unusually quiet. Where is Zack?" he asked.

"Cam, here said thought it would be best if he moved on from an internship and got a real job…" She finally looked up and shot Cam one of the dirtiest looks she could muster.

"So on top of all the cases I've got here I also have to go through hundreds of resumés and interviews, as well as take up all of Zack's work." She continued to study the bones on the table.

"You fired Zack." He asked Cam with a questioning look.

"Yes, but he officially leaves in a week. He's just taking a break."

She replied as if she had done nothing wrong.

Brennan turned to face her partner.

"Actually come to think of it, there is something you can do." She said as he noticed the tiredness in her stubborn eyes.

His face lit up with excitement as she said this.

"I want you to be there for the interviews, you need to be able to agree on whoever we pick. You need to get along with them, your relationship with Zack was extremely frustrating." Once again she returned to studying the bones as if he had already given her an answer.

"Okay." He said without really needing too.

He flashed everyone a smile and breezed back out the door.


	2. The Disagreement

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones unfortunately.

The following day Bones, Booth and Cam saw many applicants.

They were all disasters, but just as they were about to give up hope the last applicant walked in.

"Hello." She said sweetly as she walked in. She looked slightly too young, with medium blonde hair and big brown eyes. She looked as if she had just stepped off the television.

Brennan rolled her eyes as the girl sat down, Booth smiled appreciatively and Cam smiled politely.

"Now your name is Lana Anderson?" Cam asked looking at the folder in her hands.

The girl nodded and Brennan smirked.

"Why do you want to be a forensic anthropologist?" Cam asked.

"Well, I've always had an odd fascination with bones since I was a little kid and I want to help the world. What better way to do it than by doing something I love at the same time?" She said smiling.

"Ok, now we are going to show you a set of bones and you have to piece them together and identify them as well as the way they were killed.

About half an hour later she pulled her goggles up on top of her head and put her tools down.

They all looked at her expectantly.

"She's a Caucasian female, around 30-35, blonde hair, brown or hazel eyes. Two bullet wounds to the head and a cut from a hook or sickle on the neck."

They all looked at her, Booth and Cam gave her a little applaud.

"Thanks. We'll call you." Cam said.

"Looks like we found the one." Cam said starting towards the door.

"Excuse me? She was terrible." Bones said staring at them wide eyed.

"What?" Cam said stopping abruptly. "She was perfect. I think she was even as good as you were at that age."

Brennan's face formed a very dirty look.

"WHATEVER." Brennan shouted and stormed out the door.

"Oh for heaven's sake." Cam said and walked out the door too.

Booth, who had just stood there watching the whole thing, cracked up laughing and continued all the way out the door.


	3. The First Day

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bones, only the character of Lana.

**Info:**The chapters will start getting longer from now on, otherwise the story will never end.

**2 Days Later**

"Now are you ready for your first day?" Cam asked.

She was standing with Lana at the front door of The Jeffersonian.

"I sure am." Lana replied energetically.

"This is your id card." Cam said handing her a card. "It's temporary, until you get your photo taken tomorrow. You will need your card to get onto the platform and any other sealed areas. This is jumpsuit and here's your lab coat. These are the guest set; your set will be ready sometime next week. Now let's go meet the rest of the team." Cam said.

Lana followed Cam with her arms full. She followed Cam in swiping her card and walked onto the platform.

"Oh yeah, here's your locker key. Now your locker can be searched by me, Agent Booth or Dr. Brennan if we feel the need. Your locker is over here." Cam directed her to a locker and waited as she put her stuff in.

"Angela and Jack should be over here." Cam led her into an office.

"Angela, Jack this is Lana Anderson, our new Intern." Cam said as she pointed to each one.

"Hello." She replied sweetly.

"Mm, not bad." Jack muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Lana asked looking at him surprised.

"Wow, impeccable hearing." Jack said turning red in the face.

"Yep." She replied proudly.

"Now today you will be following Dr.Brennan around and just observing, taking notes, hat kind of thing." Cam said as she led Lana out of the room. "Now, I must warn you she didn't exactly agree on hiring you, it was more me and Agent Booth, so be careful." Cam said as gently as possible.

"Oh, Ok." She looked discouraged for a minute but shortly recovered.

She followed Cam to Brennan's office and waited as Cam knocked on the door.

"Come in." A voice called from behind the door, although it wasn't a female voice.

"Booth, don't answer my door, I'm the only one that can do that in _my_ office." Bones said. She was sitting behind her desk and was typing on her computer. Booth was sitting across from her and was chuckling to himself.

"Oh relax, Bones. It's only the new Intern." He said noticing them at the door. "How are you?" he asked flashing one of his smiles.

"Good thanks." She said returning a smile that was just as charming.

"Yuck, I think I'm gonna be sick." Brennan muttered as quietly as possible.

"Good morning Dr. Brennan." Lana replied, as she had heard what Brennan had said.

"Good morning." Temperance replied with a little sarcasm.

"Booth, could you show Lana around the rest of The Jeffersonian? I need to have a little chat to Temperance." Cam said warningly.

"Sure, no problem." Booth said jumping up and guiding Lana out the door by placing his hand on the small of her back.

"Dr.Brennan I understand you don't like her, although for what reason I have no idea. But I thought you of all people would take this job seriously enough to remain professional and not to let your emotions get in the way of anything relating to work. So from now on as soon as you start your day of work you will treat that poor girl with respect and kindness until that working day ends. Are we clear?" Cam said her voice rising slightly.

"Yes." Bones replied glumly.

"Good, now go talk to her about the latest case." And with that she walked out the door.

Brennan found Booth and Lana, who were standing on the platform talking animatedly, two minutes later.

"Now let's go check out our latest case, shall we?" Brennan asked with a nearly forced sweetness.

**Author Notes: ** Thanks for the review I got and all the people that signed up for story alert. It is seriously the only reason I'm still writing.


	4. Don't Mind Her

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bones, only the character of Lana.

Temperance led Booth and Lana over to two examination tables where all the squints were slowly making their way over.

"Now, here we have the bones of a woman mid 20's, she was found with the skeleton of a 3-4 year old in her arms. Angela deals with the technological side of things; she helps me with visual aids and can even make a 3D holographic image. Jack examines all the particles on the body and you will be looking at the murder weapon and any other trauma to the body." Brennan handed Lana a few examining tools.

"Okay." Lana replied.

"You may start. Get together with Jack and Angela later. I want a full analysis report on my desk by 2:00 sharp. Understood?" Bones asked walking away without an answer.

Booth followed her reluctantly.

Lana stood quietly by herself and examined every inch of the victim's body.

Two hours later she had figured out that the mother had died of a blunt trauma to the head, most likely caused by a sledge hammer. She also had endured a few cuts. The baby had died of starvation and neglect.

She knocked on Angela's door and walked in when she answered.

"Hey sweetie, I've figured out what the mother looked like. Watch this." Angela pressed a few buttons and a Holographic Picture of a woman appeared.

"Man, she was pretty." Hodgins said. He had been standing in the room.

"And here is the toddler." Everyone went quiet. The toddler looked so innocent and at peace as if it had never died.

They wrote up a report and Lana knocked on Brennan's door.

"Come in." This time Brennan answered.

She walked in and found booth sitting in the same spot as earlier that morning.

"Um, here is the report, you asked for." She handed the report to Bones and returned the smile booth had just given her.

Lana waited there as Brennan read through the report.

"This is actually really good. Tell Angela she did a good job." Brennan told Lana.

"Um, I wrote it. Angela went out to lunch." Lana said cautiously.

"Oh, well good job then." She snapped the folder closed.

"You can go have a lunch break. I expect you back here in 1 hour." Brennan returned to staring at her computer.

"I was just about to leave for my lunch break. I could show you some great places, seeing as you're new." Booth said standing up and stretching.

"That would be great thanks." Lana replied and Booth followed her out the door.

Lana and Booth returned to the Jeffersonian laughing and talking animatedly.

Bones watched from the platform with a scowl n her face.

Angela, who was watching her best friends face, smiled knowing it was jealousy that was making Brennan act this way.

"You're ten minutes late." Brennan said as the pair drew closer to the platform.

"Sorry, Bones that was my fault. She said she had to get back but I insisted she come with me to one more place." Booth chuckled slightly.

"Fine. I'll let it slide this time." She snapped as she stormed off into her office.

"Uh, don't worry about her she's just having a bad week." Angela said noting the look on Lana's face.

**Author Notes: **So sorry that it took so long to update, but I get home late every night and I never have time. I'm also sorry that it's such a short chapter but I am fresh out of ideas.

Anyway hope you enjoy.


	5. The Blow Up

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bones, only the character of Lana.

Two weeks had passed since Lana started work at the Jeffersonian.

She had now formed a routine, everyday she would make a discovery, answer a question right or make a good suggestion and she would get praise from everyone except Brennan.

She even went somewhere new with Booth for lunch most days, except for the rare occasions he didn't have time for lunch.

Today was no different; she had just sat down to lunch with Booth at a place called Samson's Café.

"So, it's been exactly two weeks since you started at the Jeffersonian. How are you settling in?" Booth asked just as he finished a mouthful of his sandwich.

"Not bad. Temperance is still having a hard time dealing with the fact that I'm not going anywhere for a while though. But everyone else is fine; I'm going shopping with Angela on Saturday." She replied picking up her own sandwich.

"Yeah, Brennan is an extremely hard person to get close to. Trust me I would know, it took us like four years of working together before she even stopped jumping down my throat every chance she got." Booth answered taking another bite.

Lana laughed. They finished their meal and returned to work.

"Hey sweetie, Brennan wants to see you in her office." Angela informed her as they neared the platform.

"Oh, great." She replied sarcastically.

She walked into Bones' and sat down as instructed.

"So, you're finally back?" Brennan asked. "I was waiting for you for at least half an hour."

"I'm sorry. There was a lot of traffic." Lana began to worry.

"You wi…" she was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"What?" she snapped.

Booth walked in and sat down.

"I just thought that if you're gonna tell her off I need to be here to defend her." He replied flashing a smile.

"As I was saying you can stay behind today and work." Brennan continued.

"But I can't." Lana replied.

"Why not?" Brennan asked.

"I just can't okay"

"If you don't tell me why, I'll get Cam involved." Brennan was starting to get angry.

"Because I have to pick up my six year old daughter from school, okay." She snapped back.

Booth looked from Lana to Bones and back again.

"Whoa!" Booth was just as shocked as Brennan.

"Exactly how old are you?" Brennan asked.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Lana was getting angry now.

"Just answer the question." Brennan glared at her.

"I'm twenty two." She replied quietly.

"So you were sixteen when you had her?" She questioned.

"Yeah, so?"

"I knew you looked like the sort of person to get pregnant at a young age." She smirked.

Lana seemed to be extremely outraged at this. She burst into tears and stormed out of the room.

"Good one." Booth yelled and ran out the door after her.


	6. Finally On Okay Terms

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, only the character of Lana.**

Bones slowly walked out of her office.

"Sweetie, what did you do to the poor girl? She ran out in tears." Angela walked over to her friend.

"I don't know why I did that?" Bones said after explaining the whole thing to Angela and Hodgins.

"Uh... Maybe you're Jealous that Booth likes her so much." Angela said smiling.

"I'm not jealous." Bones said sternly. But she was starting to feel a little unsure about that.

"Lana, hey are you okay?" Booth sat down next to her in the parking lot.

"I'm fine." She said wiping tears away from her face.

"Bones isn't usually like that. Trust me; she doesn't usually talk to people like that, unless they're criminals." Booth frowned.

"You know, everyone keeps saying that, but I'm still hanging out to see the "real her"." Lana frowned back.

"Well, yeah me too. So anyway why are you so upset?." Booth asked.

"No reason." She replied.

Booth looked at her questioningly.

"When I was 15, I had this friend. I'd known him forever. Anyway on New Year's Eve we were at this party and we both got really drunk. He seemed normal though and so when he asked me if I wanted to go to a quieter room cos of how sick I was feeling, I agreed. Next thing I remember he was holding me down on the bed..." Booth watched her with concern on his face as tears started rolling down her face. "...He started doing stuff to me and I was screaming out for help but no one heard me and he had a firm grip so..." She broke down so Booth pulled her head to his chest and held her.

After a few minutes he spoke.

"Did you ever report it?" He asked.

"Nuh, I was too scared and I didn't want to think about it. But Vanessa is the best thing that has ever happened to me." She wiped her eyes again and slowly pulled away from booth, although he kept his arm around her.

"Yeah, I know what you mean I have a son around the same age named Parker." He smiled at the thought of his son.

"We should organise a play date sometime." Lana smiled.

"I have him this weekend actually, my house on Saturday at 11?" He asked.

"Sounds perfect." Lana laughed.

"Wait, what do you mean you have him this weekend?" she asked confused.

He explained all about his wife to her.

Twenty minutes later they walked back inside.

Brennan was standing there waiting.

"Hey, Listen I'm really sorry." She said to Lana.

"That's okay." Lana replied.

"No, it's not. I was out of line; it's nearly three o'clock you better go." She replied in a slightly friendlier voice than usual.

"If you let my daughter stay here I can come back and work for a while." Lana asked. "Sure, booth can look after her." Brennan smiled teasingly at him. Thanks." She replied.

"I'd love to." Booth replied.


	7. The Play Date

**Di****sclaimer: **Same as usual.

The rest of the week was a lot better since Brennan had come to her senses. Booth and Brennan were getting along the way they used to, Brennan and Lana were getting along slightly better, Angela and Hodgins starting to spend the night at each other's houses and they even had a visit from Zack who had got a job at Stanford.

Saturday finally rolled around and neither parent had told their children about what the day was to bring.

She knocked on the door and waited.

"Mommy where are we?" Vanessa asked half hiding behind her mom.

"You'll see." Just as she said this, Booth opened the door.

"Why, hello there." He flashed yet another charming smile and led them inside his home.

"Daddy, who are they?" A young blonde boy walked into the room having heard voices.

"This is my work partner Lana and her daughter Vanessa. She's your age. Guys this is Parker." He said putting his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Ew a girl. Ew a boy." Both kids looked each other up and down.

"There's nothing wrong with that." Lana said laughing.

"Come on why don't we go get some lunch?" Booth said joining in with her.

"Hey guys, how was the 'Play Date'?" Bones asked on Monday.

"They were a little creeped out about the gender difference at first but they soon hit it off." Lana laughed.

"Hey Lana, you might want to get a good night's sleep tonight. Tomorrow is your first day out on the field." Brennan informed her.

"Cool. Can't wait." Lana said and continued her work.

**Author Notes: **Oh my gosh guys, I am so sorry it took soooo long to update. I will try my very hardest not to let it happen again.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	8. The Tunnel

**Disclaimer: **Same as always. I only own the character of Lana.

Lana was so excited so she was barely listening when Brennan was describing the case.

"Now we have to be extremely careful, the killer still hasn't been found and he may return to clean up the site. It's very rare but it does happen with amateurs. Lana you've used a gun before, right?"

"Um, yeah but never on a human. Only targets." She suddenly felt serious.

"Okay, don't worry Booth will be by your side the whole time." She replied.

"Great." Lana said as her and Booth exchanged smiles.

Brennan rolled her eyes.

When they arrived at the site they all had to climb down a manhole. Once they were underneath the ground they split up into pairs and each went a different way. Booth was with Lana, Cam was with Brennan and Angela and Hodgins were together.

"So how's Vanessa?" Booth asked as they turned a corner.

"She's about to be murdered, she won't stop talking about Parker. It's driving me nuts." She laughed.

"Trust me I know the feeling." Booth laughed back.

"Wait I heard something." Lana put her finger to her lips.

Booth and Lana took a step closer when they heard a bump.

"You stay here." Booth whispered to Lana.

"What, no way. I am _not _staying here by myself. What if I like get murdered or something?" Lana looked scared.

"You won't get murdered just stay here. I'll only be gone for like a second." He laughed quietly and walked off.

Lana stood there for what seemed like at least 10 minutes hearing or seeing nothing.

Then she jumped about 6 feet in the air and clutched her gun tighter as she heard a yelp.

"Booth?" she was really getting scared.

She stood as still as she could, all of sudden Booth came walking out of the dark tunnel in front of her with his hand on the collar of a young teenage boy.

"Just a stupid kid."

Lana let out a huge sigh of relief and they both laughed.

Brennan and Cam found the sight where the body was found and scoured all the surroundings for clues.

Back at the Jeffersonian, everyone was talking.

"I'm sorry you didn't get to learn or see much. But you will soon." Brennan was examining one of the swabs.

"Don't worry, I think I got enough for one day." She laughed.

**Author Notes:**

Omg. I swear that was not supposed to happen. My internet got stuffed, I had exams and I was so busy that I completely forgot about the story. I'm so sorry everyone.


	9. The House Guest

**Disclaimer: **Same as always.

"Hey Lana, could you please take this swab and check the DNA." Brennan handed over the zip lock bag.

"Sure." She took the bag and walked off to the DNA lab.

"Hey Ange, Do we really have to go out tonight? I might have to be here all night to…." Brennan was cut short.

"Yes, you, Booth, Lana and Zac are coming out to dinner tonight."

"But…." She was cut short once again.

"No buts. You spend way to much time here. You need to get out more." Angela walked off before Brennan could argue any more.

Later that night they all met up at their favourite restaurant.

Booth and Lana came in the same car considering they both lived in the same building.

"Lana, you remember Zac right?" Angela said.

"Yeah. Hi." She smiled at Zac.

They all sat down at the table and ordered.

"So Zac how's Stanford?" Hodgins asked.

"Well, I'm not exactly popular there. But it's very fulfilling, mentally."

Two hours later they had all finally finished their desert although it felt like they had only been talking for 10 minutes.

"Well goodnight everyone." Angela said.

Everybody else said their good bye's, except for Angela and Hodgins who stayed. Booth and Lana to the car.

"Some night, huh?" he asked chuckling lightly.

"Yeah." Just as she replied she sneezed.

"Bless you." Booth said.

"Thanks. I think I'm getting a cold." She replied sneezing again.

"Bless you."

They reached their doors that were opposite to each other and said good night.

About a half hour later, Booth got a knock on his door.

He opened it to see Lana standing there.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked looking slightly surprised.

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep cos of my cold and I ran out of cough syrup. I was wondering if I could borrow your's?" She asked in between coughs.

"Sure, take a seat and I'll go get it from the bathroom cupboard." He smiled and walked off.

When he returned he found Lana sound asleep on his couch. He grabbed a blanket and put it over her, then he took her shoes off her feet. He was just about to turn around and go to bed when he heard another knock on the door.

This time Hodgins was standing there.

"Hey man, what's up?" Booth asked.

"I just came to drop off the boxing video you lent me." He trailed off as he noticed Lana's figure on the couch.

"Woa, way to go man." Hodgins patted him on the back.

"No it's not what it looks like. She just came of to borrow cough syrup and she fell asleep." Booth watched her as she slept.

"Uha." Hodgins said sceptically.

**Author Notes: **I know I'm making a lot of excuses. Thanks to everyone for being so patient.


End file.
